100 days game of love
by tikii015
Summary: Why did I ran away from him? And why the heck he is so gorgeous! And why did I only realize it now?..damn you Cagalli!Why do you have feelings for Athrun? once again. Giving her damn nervous system so many questions!ASUCAGA FiC!dont worry. they wont die.
1. SKY SIGH WHY

**Review please! another Asucaga fanfic! .. i am bored... haizt... anyways, my former friends, i mean Classmates, **

**"Congrats saken!! whooooohhooooh!! 3rd place ako sa Division Reading Proficiency contest! yipeee!! Pazuk ako sa regionals!!"**

**ATHRUN: **am i gonna die in this fic?

** ma ris : **i dunno, maybe..

**CAGALLI: **am i gonna die again?

** ma ris : **no youre not! so dont worry.

**ATHRUN:** why do people have to die in your fanfics?

**CAGALLI:** shush athy-kun! shut up or else she'll kill you.

** ma ris : **shut up guys! athrun you wont die. you'll be burned alive.

**ATHRUN:** what!!!

** ma ris :** just kidding..!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Athrun stared at Cagalli secretly as she Stare at the sky.

Them and their friends were in the rose garden Lacus owned and took care of.

They both gave a damn sigh.

" hey Athrun! What's with the long face? " a brunette with rare crystal violet eyes asked his best friend.

"oh nothing.." then he sighed again..

" hey Kira, don't mind Athrun! Mind your girlfriend!" as the three of them turned to a pink haired girl whom is being annoyed by a Yunna Seiran.

" yeah Kira, take her away from that idiot "

Kira sighed. " to the both of you?"

"get a partner"

"Pardon me!?" Cagalli raised one of her brows.

" Kira, Run for your life." Athrun whispered to his besfriend.

"yeah buddy. Before she insists I lay on a bed of thorns!"

" Bye Cags!" Kira ran away.

Athrun sighed and sighed. And a heavy SIGH.

" Athrun! can you get over with the sigh!" cagalli stated furiously, her brow was still high.

" oh, sorry.. I just have something in my mind." The bluenette replied snapping back his mind to the real world.

He was giving a sigh because he kept thinking whether to court Cagalli or not.

" oppa, can you feel more badly than me? "

"huh?! Why, what is it Cagalli?"

" why do this time have to be so damn boring."

" Cagalli, can I ask you something?"

" yep. Sure. it's free. But if you want you can give me 10 dollars for each question."

"hahaha.. no thank you I still want my dollars safe in my wallet Cags."

The both of them laughed.

"so anyway, Cagalli, do you have a boyfriend?"

" today, I don't have. That's why I am bored. I wished I have someone right now."

"oh…"

" hey, oppa…"

"yep?"

" youre smart, no doubt about that!"

"huh?"

" you also have a damn…"

"damn what?"

_DAMN HOT BODY!!! …_Cagalli screamed to her head.

" oh, damn luxury Car."

" Thanks for the compliment princess."

" you are also (_Oh-so-gorgeous! Cagalli snapped once again!) _handsome! Many girls drool over you."

Athrun gave a light chuckle._ Yeah, girls..they do, I wish your one of them. Even just you. I'll be the happiest guy on PLANTS! _. If only he can have her.

" but Cags, I don't understand why your suddenly saying such things."

" Let's play a game athrun."

" a game?"

"you'll be my boyfriend for 100 days!" she exclaimed, she gave athrun a light kiss on the lips. And ran away.

" eh?"

_Is this really happening? Or am I just dreaming! Cagalli Yula Attha! You are finally mine! _Athrun is so happy. He cant help but smile.

It was only now Cagalli felt something! Why the damn did she ran away?

_Why did I ran away from him? And why the heck he is so gorgeous! And why did I only realize it now???.. damn you Cagalli! Why do you have feelings for Athrun?_ once again. Giving her damn nervous system so many questions!

" your cute athrun…" she said softly as she stare at him while he stare at the sky. Smiling.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**oops!! so sorry if this is so damn boring?..WHY AM I GIVING DAMN ANYWAYS?? .. hey, i AM against Yunna Seiran. i dont like him, that's all. in more chapters, there would be much characters.. sorry with my grammar. And sorry if you cant picture clearly the scene!!**

**Whhhappackk! Review please! xoxo.. thanks!**

** ma ris **


	2. Kiss & Bitch

**thanks for the reviews!! i labxue guys! hehehehe... Thanks! dont worry! i wont let the GORGEOUS ATHRUN DIE!!!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Cagalli told her friends about them. Including Kira.

"Athrun!... if you ever… hurt… my sister… In any ways…" Kira with blazing eyes.

" haha, you are a protective brother Kira!... don't worry, I wont hurt her. I will protect her. Trust me." Athrun said calming his bestfriend.

"Kira, just relax. Athrun is a good guy." Lacus said as she pecked Kira on the cheek.

"Athrun, let's do something, let's get out of here." As Cagalli grasp his wrist.

"where are we going?"

" we'll catch a movie or something. Today is our first day and first date. You have your car right?" dragging Athrun to his car

"okay, okay, slow down Cagalli, it's not so good to sight a woman is dragging a man. You sure are strong Cagalli! Haha.." he teased.

"you got your Car keys?!"

" yep, it's here on my pocket."

"let's move then! I heard there's a good movie in the theater."

**On the way. In the car.**

"What movie are we going to see Cags?!"

"DAWN OF THE DEAD..."

" You sure are a romantic person. Aren't yah?!"

"sure!"

" but princess, Dawn of the Dead was so over years ago."

" yeah, I know that…"

"huh???" the bluenette said in confusion.

"my friend Miriallia is going to show it in theaters again."

" oh…"

" but why would you like to watch it again?"

" their couch is good. Plus since I am Milly's friend. I get to have free large Popcorns and bottomless soda"

Athrun chuckled again.

"you are a funny person cagalli."

" thanks."

Then they got off to their destination and saw Miriallia Haww with Dearka Elsman holding hands. Well. Then as what Cagalli had told athrun, they had free tickets, free large popcorns and bottomless soda.

The couch is good. Definitely for couples. Cagalli wore a lilac halter blouse with a white skirt. The theater had a cold temperature and so she was cold. She placed Athrun's arms on her shoulders. It was the first time they hugged.

_" I am the luckiest guy on PLANTS. oh, I am so happy youre mine Cagalli."_

Athrun and Cagalli went home by 10pm. And so they met a furious Kira on the front porch of Cagalli's mansion.

" grrrrr… Athrun! what did you do to my sister? Why is it that you came home late?"

" sheeesh Kira! Youre over reacting. He's my boyfriend and you're his best friend. Trust him! He's a good guy. Just go to bed and rest."

He pushed Kira inside the Attha's mansion. And closed the glass door.

Then she turned to Athrun

"thank you very much Athrun."

"I had a good time. I must thank you Cagalli. You're a good girlfriend." Cagalli blushed. Athrun gave her a light kiss on the cheeks.

But Cagalli dug deeper. Her parents wasn't around and he is her Boyfriend. She explored Athrun's sweet lips and tongue. It was passionate. Athrun kissed her back. After 10 minutes, Cagalli broke the kiss and they were gasping for air, catching their breaths. There's nothing to worry about.

" So I think we should call it a night Cagalli."

" yeah, goodnight Athrun." and she hugged him.

She walked towards their house as Athrun got back to his car.

This was Athrun's happiest night. His dream girl is finally his.

" I love you Cagalli, just so you know." He stare at the night sky with billions of stars shining proudly.

In the morning Cagalli woke up with a smile planted on her lips.

" I wonder if Athrun's already awake?"

She dialed Athrun's mobile number.

"hello?" Athrun answered.

" oppa! Pick me up at seven"

" Cagalli?"

Then she hunged up on him. He did as what he was told. He drove his car to Attha's residence.

" hey princess! Goodmorning!"

" goodmorning my red knight with a red sportscar"

He smiled. They kissed and then drove to school.

As soon as Athrun got off his Car,

" Athrun baby!" a fuschia pink haired girl exclaimed.

" Oh, hi Meer" he said. Annoyed.

" Who the heck is this Bitch?"

" Slut! Who the heck are you calling Bitch?"

She raised her brows and Threw her fist at Meer. She broke Meer's Nose.

" ow! My perfect nose!" the bloody nosed girl said in pain

" nice hit Cagalli" athrun said in amusement.

" I am a black belter in Taekwando, too bad i wore heels, i should have hit her with my foot."

" So this is are day 2! what are we going to do?" Athrun asked his proud girlfriend. Deep inside him, he is so happy That Cagalli is with him.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **

**i know! sorry it sucks.. haizt.. just tell me your suggestions! please! help me with this fic guys! please review! THANKS!!**

**KUMAPSUMNIDA!!**

**i Love you DODONG:D **

soo sorry if i dont update it right away, i am preparing for the Regional Reading Proficiency Contest goodluck to me!

**ma riz**


End file.
